Never Ending Nightmare
by CenatonObsession
Summary: The Miz is dead after raping Randy Orton's younger sister Hazel, who is extremely traumatized by what happened. Randy and his best friend Evan Bourne want nothing more than to help her recover. Will love be enough to save Hazel?
1. Chapter 1

Randy's POV

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, my jaw clenched and my head in my hands. I'm here because my little sister Hazel was... she was...

Anger flooded through me as I thought about why she was here to begin with.

Hazel went to a party with me, one that was being thrown by my friend Cody Rhodes. Hazel went one way and I went another, figuring that she was safe among my friends and co-workers... but at the time I didn't know how wrong I was.

Two hours had passed and I hadn't seen Hazel once, so I went to look for her. As I went upstairs and passed a bedroom I heard a scream, so I flung open the door and there she was, laying on the bed, covered in blood with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin on top of her, raping her. He saw me and got off the bed, smiling wickedly before he jumped out the window to his death.

I tried to calm Hazel down, but she wouldn't stop shaking or screaming and I couldn't get near her. When the ambulance arrived they had to strap her down and sedate her before they could take her to the hospital.

Now I'm sitting here, waiting for some word on her condition and kicking myself in the ass for letting her out of my sight. I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to look out for her and protect her and... I failed her, I let her get hurt...

Tears poured down my face as I punched the chair next to me. I could see the nurses staring at me, but I didn't care.

"Randy?" I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw my best friend Evan Bourne standing in front of me. "How is Hazel?" he asked softly.

"I don't know" I told him tearfully.

He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll pull through," he said "She's an Orton which means she's a fighter."

"I should have stayed with her Evan. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. I-"

"You had no way of knowing this would happen."

I broke down and he patted my shoulder. "Just let it out" he told me.

Evan's POV

I feel so bad for Randy, he's taking this so hard. It's not his fault and it's not Hazel's fault wither, the only person to blame is Miz. Why did he have to go after Hazel? She never did anything to him, they've never even met before tonight! I don't understand why this had to happen to her...

I looked over and nudged Randy. He looked over to the see the doctor coming toward us. He stood up and asked "How is she?"

"Traumatized," replied the doctor "We have her on a medicine that will help keep her calm. Her physical wounds will heal. We ran tests to check for STDs which we'll get back tomorrow. You can go in to see her, but I don't know if she'll say anything, she hasn't said a word since she woke up."

"When can she come home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Randy nodded, then looked at me. "Go see Hazel," I told him "I'll stay out here."

"All right" he said, following the doctor to Hazel's room.

I'm hoping Hazel will be all right, for her sake and Randy's...

**Very grim first chapter.**

**And it only gets grimmer from here, but it will eventually get better.**

**Thoughts so far?**

**Review and let me know them!**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy's POV

The doctor stopped outside Hazel's room. "A nurse will be outside the door just in case something happens," he told me "I'll be back to check on Hazel in about 10-15 minutes."

"Thank you" I said, going into Hazel's room.

Hazel was sitting up in the bed, staring vacantly out the window. "Hey Haze" I said, walking toward her.

She turned to me, her face blank.

"It's Randy," I said "Remember?"

She nodded.

"Can I sit down?

She nodded again.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Hazel I'm so sorry," I told her tearfully "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight."

She didn't say anything.

"Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head no.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged.

I sighed inwardly. I guess she just doesn't want to talk to anyone.

"The doctor said you can come home tomorrow," I told her "So we'll swing by your place, grab some stuff, then you can stay with me, Sam, and Alanna. Sound good?"

Again she nodded.

"Good. Well I'll let you get your rest."

She nodded again.

I went to kiss her forehead, but she flinched away from me, so I just let it go. I walked out of her room and back into the waiting room where Evan was. Before he could say a word I said "Don't ask how it went."

"That bad?" he asked.

"Evan I got a lot of work ahead of me to get Hazel back to herself."

"I'll help you anyway I can Randy."

"I know Evan."

But right now all the help in the world might not help Hazel get through this...

**So Hazel isn't talking and Randy doesn't know what to do.**

**Think spending time with Randy and his family will help her?**

**Think Evan will be able to help?**

**Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Randy's POV

Evan went with me to go get Hazel from the hospital. She sat up front with me, silently staring out the window.

"Sam took Alanna to visit her parents," I told Hazel "She didn't want you to be overwhelmed after getting out of the hospital."

Hazel nodded.

"Evan is going to help us pack your stuff, is that all right with you?"

Hazel nodded again.

I sighed quietly as I parked in front of Hazel's apartment building.

Evan's POV

I followed Hazel and Randy up to Hazel's apartment. Hazel let us in and went into her bedroom. Randy handed me a list and a bag. "Everything on this list is in the living room," he told me "Hazel's in her room, I'll be in the bathroom."

"I'll get on it" I told him.

I started putting everything on the list in the bag. I was almost done when I noticed photos of Randy and Hazel on her bookshelf. I put the bag down and pulled one off the bookshelf. It was a picture of them hugging at Randy's wedding. They were both smiling ad Hazel looked so alive, so vibrant, so full of happiness and hope... she looks like a completely different person in this photo.

I felt someone's eyes on me, so I looked over and saw Hazel staring at me, a bag in each hand.

"I was just looking at the photos," I told her, setting the picture back on the shelf "Want me to grab those for you?"

She shook her head no, setting the bags on the floor and sitting down on the couch. I finished putting everything in the bag before sitting down. "Mind if I sit down?" I asked Hazel.

She shook her head no.

I sat down and looked at her. She looked at me, shifting nervously.

We sat in silence until Randy came in the living room and asked "Ready to go?"

Hazel nodded and I said "Yeah."

We grabbed the bags and went down to the car. Hazel got in the car and we put the bags in the trunk.

"I hope taking her to my house helps" Randy told me.

"I hope so too Randy" I told him.

"Evan she's not herself, she's not acting like Hazel."

I thought of the Hazel I saw in the photo and felt my heart stop. "I know she isn't," I told him "But don't worry, I'll help you get Hazel back to herself."

Something inside me tells me I need to be here no matter what...

**Think Evan will be needed in order to help Hazel recover?**

**Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter you'll see a section that is in**_** italics**_**, those are Hazel's memories/nightmares form the night she was raped. Everytime you see the**_** italics throught out**_** this fic, it's Hazel's memories/nightmares. Just letting you all know so there's no confusion :)**

Randy's POV

We got to the house and set everything up in the guest room. When we were done I looked at Hazel and asked "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you want to nap?"

She shook her head yes.

"Want me to stay with you?"

She shook her head no before going into the guest room. The door closed and I looked at Evan. "Want a beer?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

Right now I know Hazel's safe, so I can relax for the moment.

_I followed him upstairs, staring at the paintings on the wall. He nudged me and said "Come one Hazel, the pool table is in this room."_

_"Sorry," I told him "I got distracted by the beautiful paintings on the walls."_

_He laughed lightly and said "I'd rather stare at your beautiful face over the pool table."_

_I blushed as he took my hand and led me into the room. He turned on the light and closed the door, locking it behind us. I looked around the room and noticed that something was missing. "Uh Mike" I said._

_"Yeah Hazel?" he asked._

_"Where's the pool table?"_

_"There is no pool table in this room."_

_"But-"_

_I turned around and saw him staring at me like a hungry wolf._

Evan's POV

Hazel screamed and Randy and I ran upstairs. She was still asleep, but she was screaming and crying. Randy grabbed her and she woke up, her eyes wide and wild. She began throwing punches and screaming louder.

"Hazel it's me!" Randy told her "It's Randy!"

She stopped screaming and punching, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Haze" he said.

She began sobbing and Randy held her in his arms, stroking her hair. "It's OK Haze," he told her "He can't hurt you, he can't get to you. I'm here Haze, I'm here and I'll protect you."

He looked over at me, tears in his eyes.

I have a bad feeling that this nightmare has just begun for Hazel...

And it seems like there's nothing that can help her get through this...

**This is only the first of many nightmares Hazel will have throughout this fic.**

**Think there's anything or anyone that can help her?**

**Review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Randy's POV

"I'm sure this is the right thing Sam," I told her "You don't need the added stress and Alanna doesn't need to feel all the bad energy that's floating around."

"But you need someone to be there for you and Hazel," she told me "I can do that."

"Just worry about giving Alanna enough love from both of us right now, I'll worry about Hazel."  
"All right. I'll come pick some stuff up-"  
"No I'll drop it off. I know all of Alanna's favorite things, so I'll pack it up and bring it to you."  
"All right. See you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

I looked at Evan and said "Man I hate to ask-"

'I'll look after Hazel while you drop stuff off at Sam's parents house," he said "And I'll help you look after Hazel."

I sighed and said "Evan you're a saint."

"No I'm just a good friend. And I'm worried about Hazel also."

Evan's POV

While Randy packed I checked on Hazel who was sound asleep. She looked upset, but she wasn't crying or tossing or turning, so I didn't try to wake her. I quietly left her room, then went downstairs where Randy was setting down the bags he had packed. "She asleep?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I told him "I'll keep checking on her though."

He nodded, then said "You don't have to do this Evan."

"Randy I want too. You're my best friend and I know you would do the same thing for me if the roles were reversed."

"I know, but-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to help."

He nodded and said "Well I'm going to drop these off, then grab us some dinner. Take care of Hazel."

"I will" I promised.

Randy grabbed the bags and went out to his car. I watched him drive away. When I turned around I saw Hazel standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me intently.

"Randy went to run some errands," I told her "He'll be back soon."

She nodded, then sat down on the stairs.

I went over to her and asked "Would you like to do something while we wait?"

She shrugged.

"I'll do anything you want."

She shrugged again.

"Well let me know."

I sat down on the couch, watching Hazel. She was just staring off into space, not moving, barely blinking. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Hazel?" I asked quietly.

She ran back upstairs.

I sat back on the couch, not knowing what to do. I heard her come back downstairs. She sat down next to me and handed me a piece of paper that read- **I want to go to sleep, but I'm afraid too because everytime I close my eyes I see him.**

"Would it help if I sat in your room and watched over you?" I asked gently.

She wrote- **Maybe.**

"I'll stay with you while you sleep and see if it helps."

She wrote **Thank you**, then went upstairs, me following right behind.

I hope I can help...

**So Randy's keeping Sam and Alanna away from Hazel, but he's keeping Evan close by.**

**Think that will help Hazel?**

**Or make things worse?**

**Review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Evan's POV

I watched Hazel get in bed, cover herself, then close her eyes.

"I'm right here Hazel," I told her, sitting down in the chair next to her bed "I won't leave until you wake up."

She nodded.

I sat back in the chair, relaxing. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

_"Mike why did you lie to me?" I asked him._

_"Because I knew if I told you what I really wanted, you wouldn't have come in here with me" he replied._

_"What do you really want?"_

_he smirked, then walked over to me, pulling me to him. He stroked my hair, then pulled me into a kiss. I tried to pull away, but couldn't. I bit his lip and he yelled, pushing me away. I ran for the door, but he grabbed me by my hair, pulling me back. I let out a cry and tried to kick him, but couldn't. He pulled me into his arms, holding me close._

_"You will regret that" he growled in my ear._

_"Let me go!" I cried._

_"Not until I get what I want Hazel."_

_"What do you want?"_

_He laughed then said "You will soon find out my pretty."_

Evan's POV

My eyes popped open the moment I heard Hazel scream. I jumped off the chair and went over to her. She was sitting up, eyes wild and filled with tears. "Hazel calm down" I told her.

She screamed again, punching me in the jaw.

I fell off the bed, stunned and Hazel stopped screaming, looking wild. She saw me massaging my jaw and she began to cry. I got back on the bed, pulling Hazel into my arms. "Hazel it's OK," I told her "I know you didn't mean to hit me. I should have approached you with more caution."

She looked at me, tears silently pouring down her face. She looked so sad, upset and lost... it broke my heart. She clung onto me tighter, burying her face in my shoulder.

"It'll be OK Hazel," I whispered "I promise you it will get better. Randy's here, I'm here. We'll get you through this."

But deep down, right now, I don't think anything will get Hazel through this...

**Ouch! Poor Evan!**

**Can't say I blame him for thinking what he's thinking because right now it seems like nothing will help Hazel.**

**What do you think will help Hazel?**

**Review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy's POV

I came home to find Evan sitting on the couch, an ice pack pressed to his jaw and Hazel sitting next to him, looking upset and worried.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

Hazel handed me a not that said **I didn't mean to.**

"Didn't mean to what?" I asked her.

"She punched me in the jaw," replied Evan "And she has a really good punch."

"Why did she punch you?"

"She had a nightmare and I went to console her. She didn't realize it was me and she punched me. It was an accident."

"Are you both all right?"

"I'm fine. Hazel's fine now too."

I looked at Hazel who nodded. I sighed, then said "I brought dinner home. So lets eat."

Evan's POV

I noticed Randy keep an eye on Hazel during dinner. She only took two bites of her burger before she pushed it away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Randy asked.

Hazel shook her head no, then went outside and sat on the patio.

Randy looked at me sadly. "I don't know what to do Evan," he told me "I've never seen her this way."

"Maybe she needs therapy." I suggested "Or maybe we could find a support group for her to go to."

Randy thought about it, then said "That's a good idea Evan, but I wouldn't know how to go about finding one."

"Talk to her doctor, he'll probably be able to help you out."

"I'm going to call him now."

Randy left the table, so I went outside to Hazel. I sat down next to her and said "Randy's trying to find you someone to talk to."

Hazel nodded.

"We think it will help you get through this."

She nodded again.

I sighed inwardly.

Hopefully someone cane help Hazel because she needs it.

**So Evan had a good idea...**

**Think it will help Hazel?**

**Review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

2 Weeks Later

Randy's POV

"Hazel come on," I said gently "It'll be all right. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

She shook her head no and hid behind Evan.

"Evan help me out," I pleaded "Lately she's been listening to you more than me."

Evan's POV

I turned to Hazel and said "This support group will help you Hazel. Like Randy said you don't have to talk, you can just listen. Also Randy and I will be with you the whole time, so you'll be fine."

Hazel blinked, the looked at the door, then looked at Randy. She nodded, then went in, Randy and I following right behind her.

Hazel's POV

I sat down, Randy and Evan on either side of me. A woman not much older than me stood up and said "Hi. My name is Marlene and I'm a rape victim. I was raped by mother's new husband when I was 13 and the abuse lasted until I moved out when I was 18. I never saw it coming, we got along so well and I trusted him. See my father died when I was 3 so I never had a father figure in my life before my mom remarried. One night we went to run an errand for my mother and everything was fine... until he pulled into an abandoned parking lot and forced me into the backseat where he started raping me and... it was horrible. I was scared and crying, I couldn't understand what was happening to me. And the blood... there was just so much of it. When he was done he said this would be our secret and our new routine. He threatened to kill me so I wouldn't tell my mother and since I was so scared and truly believed he would kill me, I never said a word. This went on for the next 5 years until I moved out to go to college. I finally worked up the courage to tell my mother, who immediately divorced him and called the cops where he's spending life in jail for what he did to me as well as a long list of other crimes he had committed. My mother felt horrible, but it wasn't her fault, it was my stepfather's fault. It took me a long time and a lot of therapy to get through what had happened to em and for me to realize I wasn't to blame. Now I'm happily married to a wonderful man who is supportive in every way and I'm also the mother of a beautiful girl and a handsome boy. My past may not have been perfect, but it no longer haunts me as it once did. Sometimes I feel like it was all a reoccurring nightmare. There is hope for all of us to get through what happened to us. We just need to find it."

She sat down.

I had tears in my eyes from her story.

She got through this. She's now a happily married women with kids and she's worked through her past.

I want that... but it seems so impossible to me right now...

Evan's POV

An hour later the support group ended and we left. On the way home Randy asked "So Hazel do you want to go back?"

Hazel nodded yes.

"Did it help?"

Hazel nodded yes again.

"I'm glad."

Randy met my eyes in the rear view mirror and we exchanged a smile.

One step down, a million more to go.

**They're on the right track!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Randy's POV

"I'm leaving!" I yelled.

Hazel came running downstairs and hugged me tightly, tears in her eyes.

"Hazel I'll be back tomorrow," I told her "And Sam and Alanna will be with me. You'll be with Evan and I know he'll take care of you."

"I will," he told Hazel "I promise."

She nodded and let me go. I looked at Evan and said "Take care."

"We will" he said.

I left the house and got in my car, driving to see my girls.

I know how Evan feels about Hazel, it's obvious to me. I wonder if Hazel realizes it as well...

Evan's POV

Hazel looked at me and I looked at her. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She shook her head no.

"Is there anything you want to do?"

Hazel nodded, then ran out to the backyard where I saw her taking off her clothes. I went out to the backyard just in time to see her get in the pool. She looked at me and I asked "Would you like me to join you?"

She nodded yes.

I took off my clothes, glad that I had my swimming trunks on underneath and slid into the pool. Hazel looked at me for a moment before continuing to swim. I floated, watching Hazel in the moonlight. I know I shouldn't notice what a great body she has, but I can't help it, she's beautiful.

She noticed me staring and looked at me intently. I blushed and turned around. A moment later I felt her next to me, so I looked over to see her staring at me. "Are you all right?" I asked softly.

She bit her lip, then nodded yes.

"It's a beautiful night."

She nodded again.

"Are you ready to go in?"

She shook her head no, then swam away over to the other side of the pool. She looked at me, so I asked "Am I suppose to follow?"

She nodded yes.

I swam over to her and we leaned against the pool wall, staring up at the moon. I glanced over at Hazel who was looking at me. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

She shook her head, then lifted my arm so it was around her shoulders. She placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I smiled and rested my head on hers. We stayed like that for a long time.

**Awwwww!**

**Think Hazel realizes Evan's feelings for her?**

**What do you think her feelings toward Evan are?**

**Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In this chapter Hazel has her first good dream. Hope you all enjoy it :)**

Evan's POV

After we got out of the pool Hazel showered in Randy and Sam's bathroom while I showered in the other bathroom. I showered as quickly as I could so I would be done before Hazel, but she ended up beating me. When I went into the guest room she was already in her pajamas, brushing her hair. She looked at me as I sat down next to her on the bed. "Do you want me to move?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

I watched in silence as she finished brushing her hair. When she was done she laid down and yawned. "Sleepy?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Then I'll let you sleep."

I was about to get up when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. I looked into her eyes, she looked sad. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

She nodded yes.

"I'll sleep on top of the covers so you don't get uncomfortable."

She shook her head no.

"You want me to sleep under the covers?"

She nodded yes.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded yes again.

I laid down next to her and pulled the covers over us. I rolled onto my side and Hazel did the same, snuggling against me, burying her face against my neck. I wrapped an arm around her waist, putting the other arm under her head. She let out a small sigh and moved in closer. "Good night Hazel" I whispered before falling asleep.

_I woke up and rubbed my eyes. The bedroom was full of sunlight and a gentle breeze was blowing in through the windows. I stretched and felt a kick in my stomach. I pulled the cover off and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw that my stomach was huge. I noticed a gold glint on my left hand and when I looked I saw a wedding band on my ring finger. Surprised I looked around, really confused until I heard a familiar voice say "How did my girls sleep?"_

_I looked over and saw Evan coming into the bedroom, a breakfast tray in his hand. "Evan?" I said softly._

_He grinned as he placed the tray in front of me, then leaned over and kissed me before kissing my stomach and saying "Good morning baby girl. Mommy and I can't wait for you to arrive."  
Evan looked at me and grinned, I smiled back uneasily, still confused. Evan must have noticed that my smile was uneasy because his expression turned worried and he asked "Hazel is something wrong?"_

_"N-no," I replied "I just feel a little confused."_

_"About what?"_

_"All of this."_

_He laughed gently and said "There's nothing to be confused about Hazel. We're happily married and you're pregnant with out beautiful baby girl who will be arriving next month."_

_"Really?" I asked. _

_"Hazel are you sure you're all right?" he asked worriedly._

_A rush of warmth spread through me as I smiled and said "Evan I'm perfectly all right."_

_He smiled and kissed me, holding me in his arms as the room around us filled with warmth and light._

**So what do you think Hazel's feelings for Evan are?**

**Think this dream is a good sign?**

**Review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Next Day

Randy's POV

I stepped through the front door and looked around, no one was awake yet. "We have to be quiet," I said softly "Hazel and Evan are probably still asleep."

"Hazel!" yelled Alanna happily.

"Alanna daddy said to be quiet" Sam told her gently.

"Oh-tay" she sighed.

I smiled and said "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Hazel."

I went upstairs and quietly opened the door to Hazels' room. When I stepped inside I was surprised to see Hazel sound asleep in Evan's arms. I was even more surprised o see a smile across Hazel's sleeping face.

"Randy," I heard Sam say "I wanted to know-"

I put a finger to my lips and pointed at the bed. Sam looked and she whispered "That is so cute."

"I know," I said softly "Lets let them sleep a little longer."

"OK."

I gently closed the door and we went back downstairs.

Evan's POV

I woke up to find Hazel still asleep in my arms with a smile on her face. I gently pulled away from her and left the bedroom. I went downstairs and saw Randy talking to Sam.

"Hi guys" I said.

They turned to me and said "Good morning Evan."

"Hazel's still asleep."

"How did last night go?" Randy asked me.

"It went well," I told him "We went for a swim, then we fell asleep."

I saw them exchange a glance, then Randy cleared his throat and said "Well I'm glad everything went smoothly. I know Alanna will be happy to see you and Hazel-"

He cut off, looking around. "Where's Alanna?" he asked.

Hazel's POV

I woke up to someone giggling. I sat up and saw Alanna sitting on the end of the bed holding a teddybear. "Hazel!" she cried happily.

I blinked my eyes and bit my lip.

"Hazel!" she said again.

I didn't say a word.

Alanna crawled over to me and sat on my lap, looking up at me. "Hazel mad?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

Alanna giggled again and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back as she said "I love you Hazel."

Tears filled my eyes as I smiled and said "I love you too Alanna."

**Hazel speaks!**

**he power of the cute niece prevails! :)**

**Think this is another step in the right direction?**

**Review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haven't updated this fic in awhile! Hopefully this is the first update with many more on the way! Enjoy!**

Evan's POV

gDon't panic,h I told Randy and Sam She probably just went upstairs to see Hazel.h

gDo you think she'll be all right?h asked Sam gIf Hazel has a fit she could hurt Alanna-h

gHazel would never Alanna. She'll be fine. If it makes you feel better I'll go upstairs and check on them.h

gPlease do that.h

I nodded and went upstairs quietly, preparing for whatever I might find.

Hazel's POV

Alanna sat in front of me giggling as I made her bear dance.

gDance!h she giggled gShake, shake!h

I smiled and made the bear shake its hips, making her giggle louder.

I heard the door creak and when I looked over I saw Evan standing in the doorway, watching me and Alanna. I dropped the bear and looked down at my hands. Alanna pouted and said gHazel no stop! Keep making bear dance!h

I shook my head no.

gHazel mad?h

Again I shook my head no.

Alanna crawled onto my lap and said gThen I make bear dance and Hazel can be happy!h

She began to make the bear dance and I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

Evan's POV

I watched as Alanna brought Hazel to life, showing me the Hazel that was buried underneath all the fear and the pain. She is beautiful with a breathtaking smile and a crystal clear laugh. I want to know this side of Hazel, I want to hold her in my arms and protect her and make her happy.

I noticed Hazel staring at me and I said gI'm sorry. I just came up to check on you and Alanna and-h

gIt's fineh she whispered.

My eyes widened. gHazel you just talked.

gI know. I'm hungry. Is breakfast ready?h

gIt will be soon. Want to go downstairs?h

She nodded and pulled Alanna into her arms, getting off the bed. Alanna giggled and buried her face in Hazel's hair as they walked past me.

Hazel's talking again...

I guess miracles really can happen when you least expect them too.

Maybe this means Hazel's nightmare is beginning to end.

I hope so, I really do.

**Think this is the start of good things for Hazel?**

**Or is this just a tiny bit of happiness before a bigger storm hits? **

**Review and let me know!**


End file.
